Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to mechanical devices and overforce mechanisms used in mechanical devices.
Background of the Related Art
Laparoscopic surgical tools, as well as tools for other surgical procedures, are known. However, current laparoscopic surgical instruments typically have considerable limitations, including those relating to their capability to access portions of the body obstructed by organs or other impediments, difficulty in sterilizing such instruments, and limitations with structural configurations that are awkward and difficult to use. While such existing laparoscopic surgical instruments can perform invasive surgical procedures, the instruments are awkward to manipulate and perform complicated movements that are often necessary in surgery. In particular, such instruments can be difficult to manipulate around corners, obstacles and to use in obstructed or otherwise difficult to reach environments.
Moreover, existing laparoscopic surgical instruments typically use cables and hydraulic lines to manipulate the surgical tip of the instruments. Such tools can be expensive and difficult to clean and sterilize. Since the cleaning procedure must be performed after each use, any expense incurred can substantially add to the cost of use of the device. Alternatively, if disposable tools are used, this can add to the cost of the overall system. Further, disposable tools may be made from less robust materials than those meant for multiple uses, leading to increased potential of problems due to equipment malfunction and/or fracture.
Moreover, laparoscopic surgical instruments using cables and hydraulic lines to remotely manipulate the surgical tip of the instruments can be vulnerable to accidental misuse or user overcompensation, which sometimes may be due to a lack of direct tactile feedback. In particular, problems can arise when a user moves a control for a laparoscopic surgical device in such a way that can cause damage to the device itself, to ancillary devices and/or to the patient.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a hand-actuated, articulating surgical instrument that provides the user with an increased degree of freedom of motion but that also prevents damage to the device, to ancillary devices and/or to the patient.